Previous pet restraint devices use a collar attached with a buckling device around an animal's neck. The collar generally has an attachment mechanism such as a metal loop to which a connector of a leash can be attached to permit a person to use the leash to control the animal. Typically, the buckling device and attachment mechanism of the collar and the leash connector are composed of metal or metal alloy, and are thus relatively heavy as compared to the collar's leather or fabric strap that encircles the animal's neck. Therefore, due to the weight of the buckling device, attachment mechanism, leash connector, and leash, the collar often rotates around the animal's neck so that the leash dangles between the animal's legs. As so positioned, the leash often becomes entangled with the animal's legs. Furthermore, it is not an uncommon occurrence when handling more than one animal simultaneously that the leash becomes entangled with the legs of another animal other than the one to which the leash is attached. Not only is this circumstance a nuisance when walking a dog or other animal, it can also cause discomfort and injury to such animal. For example, if the animal suddenly darts toward an object of interest, the animal can suffer serious discomfort or injury to its throat or legs if the leash is tangled therewith. It would be desirable to overcome these disadvantages of previous pet restraint devices.
Another problem common to most previous animal collars is that the collar defines a relatively small area of contact with an animal for application of restraining force by the handler. If the animal suddenly moves, the animal can be choked or injured by the collar as the handler pulls the leash to restrain the animal. A harness can therefore be a much more effective device for humanely restraining an animal as it is secured to a larger area of the animal's body as opposed to a collar that merely attaches around an animal's neck. However, many harness restraint devices are relatively bulky and therefore can be burdensome for an animal to carry. Moreover, some harnesses are configured to undesirably impede the natural movement of the animal by blocking or obstructing movement of its legs, shoulders or other body parts. It would be desirable to overcome this disadvantage of previous animal restraining devices.